Hex's Sacrifice
by Chaos0110
Summary: What exactly was going through everyone's minds as Hex made the ultimate sacrifice. This story gives real Season 4 spoilers.


Hex's Sacrifice  
by  
Chaos0110  
This is a fanfic about what's going through everyone's mind as Hex sacrifices herself. I wrote this because I almost did cry when Hex died. Maybe that's because I'm a fanatic but it might be because of why she did it.  
  
Mouse  
  
She's really going to do it. I would never have imagined in all my wildest dreams would a virus, especially one like her, would give up her life for the Net when she used to destroy it. I can't imagine what's going through her mind, what she could possibly be thinking. Maybe all the energy she has is making her go crazy, why else would she do it.  
  
I know she's done some pretty bad things to everyone here but I never thought what it would feel like watching this woman walk through a portal to her grave.  
  
Little Enzo  
  
I wonder what she did to my icon. I can't believe she's really going to go. A virus. But she fought for us and now she's going to save all of our bitmaps. She's very brave, I don't think I would be able to do it.   
  
Matrix  
  
I can't believe it, she's really going to do it. After everything she's done and everythng she is, she's still going to save us. I never gave her enough credit. I don't know why she's doing it. I've met a lot of viruses and none would ever even consider doing what she's about to do. I can see now that we needed her.   
  
She was never afraid of me even though I hated her. I can see why. She threw me on the ground like I was a rag doll. I guess I feel a little guilty for hating her even when she was registered and was on our side.  
  
Dot  
  
She's really doing this. I cannot believe. This virus that she had fought with over Bob and had hated eversince she had arrived in Mainframe. The virus that probably could have either destroyed or taken over Mainframe in a whim. And she must really love Bob. I mean she has to, she's sacrificing her code and welcoming deletion for him. I really discredited her. Bob was right. She might be a virus but she's still our friend.  
  
Phong  
  
In all my day's of upgrading and processing I have never read such a tale as this. A virus giving up her life for a Guardian. Unbelievable. I must remember this and keep the faith that Bob has. If it wasn't for him all of us and the Net would be deleted.  
  
Bob  
  
No Hex, please don't go. He had always felt a little friendship from her even when she was against them. He felt a pain in his heart as she stepped through that portal. I wish Daemon had never existed. Hex was a dear friend even if she hadn't always been on his side. In a way he loved her back. Not the way he loved Dot, but a love between friends.  
  
Hexadecimal  
  
Well I guess this is it. I guess I should just say my goodbyes. I wish I could stay. I wish I had changed to their side a long time ago. She had had a fun life but she couldn't help wondering if any of these people really felt something for her. I mean I don't think a sprite could really feel anything for a virus. She was going to miss them. Bob, she really did love him in her heart. Dot she would miss to because she and the Command.com had always had a little friendship. Not one where we would share secrets. But a friendship that was silent and never mentioned.  
  
She would miss Matrix even. She didn't blame him for hating her. She had helped ruin part of his life. Not as much as Megabyte, but she still had. Little Enzo was so fun to be around. She felt for him not having a father all his life. She got that feeling to. And to make sure that he wouldn't have to feel like that ever again, she left him a suprise attached to his icon. Later, he would understand. Phong had also been nice to her even though she never really spoke to him. AndrAIa was another along with him and Mouse. She knew Mouse was like Matrix and really didn't like her much because she was a virus.  
  
It was hard for her voice not to break as she said her last words to the sprites she had barely had time to know. Trying to make this as quick and as painful as her heart to take, she forced the Null Welman to the controls that started the gateway. Light sprayed before her as she felt the pain of her body breaking down. Instead of crying or screaming in pain, she laughed.   
  
Her whole life flashed before her eyes. It was so hard to let go. As the pain got worse she cackled louder. She could see millions of different of places. It got worse as the end of the maze of systems came closer to an end, she felt as if the rest that was left of her, her code, was being cracked all over, and so she, once again, started laughing. She could feel the end near. Through all she had been through, she even missed her brother. The last thing she saw through her eyes was a picture of everybody she had ever met and everything went black.  
  
The Ending of Daemon Rising inspired me to write this. 


End file.
